


An Unusual Request

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Plays the Piano, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Music, Musician Castiel, Piano, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Pianist Castiel receives an unusual request one night from a regular patron. A request that might lead to something special.





	An Unusual Request

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following challenge:  
> Week 1 Prompt: A strange request at a piano bar.  
> Week 1 Challenge: You must include 3 of the items listed below.  
> Items: *Carnival *Sprained *Mask *Oxidation *Awkward *Apple *Juvenile *Controversy *Twirl *Sassafras

For Castiel, tonight felt like every other Friday night at the bar. He played the piano while the patrons drank, flirted, made out - some even danced. He didn't expect anyone to pay him much attention; after all, he was only there to provide the entertainment. Instead, he lost himself in the music, putting his heart and soul into it. The keys lulled him into a relaxed state where he felt at home. Music had always been like a mask he could adorn and hide from the rest of the world. Occasionally, someone would give him a request, but mostly he chose the music, which was mainly a mixture of jazz and popular songs, which allowed him to stay in his little bubble.

 

At around 11pm, the place started to really fill up, with new people apparently coming through the door every few seconds. Castiel noticed the entrance of a man that he had seen quite a few times before; he stopped in the doorway when their eyes locked. This had happened almost every time, but the pianist could not help it. This guy was absolutely gorgeous; tall, well-built, a smile that could light up a room, and the most stunning green eyes. Castiel smiled shyly at him, then closed his eyes before he lost his place in the music. He had never been very good with other people - apparently, he was what was known as socially awkward - so he had no idea how to interpret the glances he so often shared with this other man.

 

After the song had ended, Castiel was about to start another when he heard someone nearby cough. Looking up, he saw the man standing a couple of feet away - _good grief, he’s even more handsome up close_ \- waiting to get his attention.  “Hey Castiel, I wanted to ask for a request.”

 

 _Wait_. How did this man know his name? Before he could even ask the question, the man began to speak, as if he had read his thoughts. He gestured over to the red headed barmaid that Castiel was going to kill later. She waved back, and grinned at them. “Yeah, Charlie told me your name.”

 

“Oh, okay.” Castiel was completely unnerved by this encounter, and unsure of how to respond. The man extended his hand, and waited for him to shake it.

 

“Hi, I’m Dean.” Shaking himself out of his stupor, Castiel remembered how to function; giving him a firm handshake.

 

“Castiel.” He answered automatically, despite the fact that Dean had already told him that he knew his name.

 

The laugh that came from Dean affected Castiel in a way that guaranteed he would not be able to stand for a few minutes and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Yeah, I know Cas. I have a request.”

 

 _Now he’s shortening my name. Oh god._ He hadn’t been called that since school - but he really liked hearing it from Dean’s mouth. Liked it very much… _Try to stay professional_.  “Yes Dean. What is your request?”

 

“Well, er… I was wondering if I could play a duet with you.” Dean’s obvious nervousness was absolutely adorable, but this did not make it any easier for Castiel to process such an unusual request.

 

“You want to play with me?”

 

“Oh. Um…” Dean blushed deep red and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, as Castiel realised what he had just said.

 

“I mean... “ _Oh goodness_. He felt sure his face was as red as Dean’s. “A duet. With me?”

 

“Yeah. If that’s okay.”

 

“Well, I don’t have any here. All of the pieces I have are solos.”

 

“Er, well… I have one here.” Dean blushed again as he pulled some sheet music from his pocket. It somehow made Castiel feel a little better, knowing that the other man was as flustered as he was.

 

“You brought music with you?” Wait. So Dean knew that he was going to make this request before he came here. _Interesting_ …

 

“Yeah, um… just in case-” The green-eyed man gave Castiel a dazzling smile, and he felt like he was melting under his gaze.

 

“Okay Dean, we-” Before he could finish the sentence, Dean had jumped up beside him and was sitting next to him - hips and thighs touching - on the piano stool. _This is very close. Does he not have any concept of personal space?_ Castiel turned to face him, and this close he could see that the man’s face was dotted with freckles. There was also a faint smell like an orchard in Autumn and he guessed that Dean had probably been drinking apple liqueur - _calvados_ ? _Everything about him is surprising_ . He looked at the music and saw that it was Heart and Soul by Hoagy Carmichael and Frank Loesser. _Oh, a love song_.

 

Dean looked at him expectantly as Castiel raised his eyes to the other man’s face and they stared at each other. This was not like the other times though; being right next to him meant that along with the intense eye contact,  there was an electricity in the air between them and a sense of something that was almost tangible. Before Castiel could get too lost in this - whatever it was - Dean cleared his throat. “So Cas, are we gonna do this?”

 

Dean placed his hands on the piano keys ready to play and waited for Castiel to do the same. Honestly, Castiel was still trying to get used to the juvenile nickname that this sexy of a man just used on him. _Come on, focus_ . Castiel turned his attention back to the instrument, and began to play the low notes. It was a simple musical arrangement; easy for him to play, and allowing him to feel the presence of the man sharing his piano stool. Dean joined in, their hands brushing just a little, sending sparks through Castiel. The other man then started to sing - _oh god, that voice_ \- it was slightly higher than expected, but silky smooth. Castiel was tingling all over.

 

_Heart and soul, I fell in love with you_

_Heart and soul, the way a fool would do, madly_

_Because you held me tight_

_And stole a kiss in the night_

 

_Heart and soul, I begged to be adored_

_Lost control, and tumbled overboard, gladly_

_That magic night we kissed_

_There in the moon mist_

 

_Oh! but your lips were thrilling, much too thrilling_

_Never before were mine so strangely willing_

 

_But now I see, what one embrace can do_

_Look at me, it's got me loving you madly_

_That little kiss you stole_

_Held all my heart and soul_

 

Sure, the song was quite cheesy, but by the end, Castiel was captivated. Turning around, he made eye contact with Dean and smiled bashfully. “Dean, that was wonderful. You are a very accomplished pianist.”

 

“Er, well… I have a confession to make. I only learned that piece so that I could get to know you. I’m really a classic rock kinda guy.” Dean grinned sheepishly.  Castiel fell silent as he processed this information - _Dean studied piano just for him._ That was the sweetest thing he had ever heard, and he felt that he needed to show how much he appreciated it. He moved towards the other man - as close as he could without actually sitting on his lap - and stared deeply into his eyes.

 

“Dean, would you like to play with me some more?” This time the innuendo was not a mistake, and Castiel hoped that the other man would understand.  When Dean spoke again his voice was husky and slightly breathless.

  
“Cas, I would like nothing more.” With a smile, Dean looked down at the keys of the grand piano. Castiel mirrored the motion, smiling to himself as he thought about the way they clicked so immediately. Maybe they would be able to make sweet music with each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful [RidinCastielInTheImpala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala) for being such a great friend and beta.


End file.
